It's win or lose
by rebellarke
Summary: She knew what they said about games. Sooner or later they play themselves out. But this kind of game doesn't just get boring, it breaks your heart. Unfortunately Clarke Griffin was too far in it. She was in the middle of a car crash waiting to slam into a brick wall. And she couldn't do a thing about it. / Modern Bellarke AU / There's going to be smut, and drama. A lot of smut too.
1. Distraction

_**I know there is a lot of Bellarke Fanfiction right now but I just had to write something on them. They really have the potential to become my all-time-favorite couple (actually they are pretty close to that right now). This is basically going to be a lot of heartbreak, sex and heartbreak again. Modern kinda "College" AU. I really hope you guys like it and if not please tell me how I can improve (Excuse me for possible grammar mistakes, English is not my mother tongue.) Keep up the Bellarke passion, guys! We'll get there!**_

.

_She knew what they said about games. Sooner or later they play themselves out. But this kind of game doesn't just get boring, it breaks your heart. Unfortunately Clarke Griffin was too far in it. She was in the middle of a car crash waiting to slam into a brick wall. And she couldn't do a thing about it. / Modern Bellarke AU_

.

Clarke wasn't the kind of girl who'd get totally wasted and sleep around at every party but she wasn't a prude either. At least that's what she wanted to prove to herself.

She liked dressing up and going out like every other girl, not as much as her best friend Octavia though, who dragged her to every party on this planet, especially since Clarke had broken up with her cheating bastard of a boyfriend just weeks ago and the brunette thought that this was the only way to forget about him.

So here she was, all dolled up and facing the guy who got her there in the first place. Well, actually it was rather the fact that she wanted to make him jealous. Or that _O__ctavia_ wanted her to make Finn jealous because '_that's what you need now, girl!_'.

She had no idea how acting as if she had already moved on would make her feel any better. Since she clearly hadn't. Or seeing the face of the former '_love of her life_' watching her making out with some disgusting idiot.

But that was Octavia Blake's logic.

If a guy dumped you – or in this case took you for granted and cheated on you – show him what he lost. Though it did make _some_ kind of sense to her, Clarke was already feeling uncomfortable.

O had made her wear this ridiculously short skirt that wasn't covering her any more than the white lacy tank top her friend had picked out.

A blind man could see that she was desperate and Clarke was usually not the girl to go for a look like that.

Still, Finn had broken her heart and if she kept listening to aggressive music while locking herself inside with her sketchbook she'd go nuts for sure.

So maybe, _with a lot of alcohol _she could pull it off.

.

Bellamy had no idea why he was still attending teen parties like this one.

Okay yeah, probably the hot high school or young college girls who still saw the good in people. Those he could charm with simple stereotypical pick up lines and get them laid without any effort.

They were fun really. Easy to deceive and probably still willing to fuck him after he lied to them and left them in the morning.

It was his specialty – one-night stands and no-strings attached quickies.

Why commit to one girl and let her ruin your life when you could screw a _different__ girl __each__ day_?

The whole concept of being in a relationship simply made no sense to him.

While his sister was constantly getting on his nerves by saying that with meaningless sex he was just covering up his commitment issues, Bellamy was pretty convinced that such problems didn't even exist. Most men were just too weak to admit that they don't wanna be in chains for the rest of their life.

"Yo Blake, I spy another victim." Her heard his friend Miller blaring over the sound of usual party music before he felt a light punch on his arm.

But when Bellamy looked up his eyes did not rest on the face of another average 'high school fuck'.

He recognized those golden locks right away. On the other side of the room stood Blake Griffin, best friend to his sister Octavia and girlfriend to 'Spacewalker' (that was the nickname he had 'blessed' Finn Collins with after O had told him the embarrassing story of Finn's childhood dream. In sixth grade. Bellamy really wasn't the type of bully you'd get rid off easily).

Of course he had seen her a hundred times when she had been over at the small house his mother had left the siblings. Still, he couldn't remember her ever dressing up like this. Her skirt barely covered _anything, _as did the thing she probably thought would hide her nice cleavage from view. _It definitely didn't. _

With any other girl he would've described what the thin fabric revealed as fucking attractive or something he couldn't wait too see close up but with Clarke... she was Octavia's best friend and he was hella sure that his sister would _kill_ him for as much as _thinking_ inappropriate things about her.

Not that he never _had_... Clarke Griffin was a pretty girl, a lot more attractive than a bunch of the girls he had slept with so, he had to give her that. Yet she was the same person he had found so much fun in teasing over the years.

There was seriously nothing better than making the blonde livid by calling her names or just doing all those little things that he knew would annoy the hell out of her.

The sheer anger she'd express through her face and the despair in her eyes was enough to forth the kind of smirk off his lips, that resembled none he'd ever seen on himself before.

But that wasn't the kind of connection that would make you want to strip the others clothes from their body. (_or was it?_)

In addition to that, he wasn't really into seducing innocent girls to cheat on their boyfriends, even though at times that thought could be pretty tempting. But he was a womanizer, not a total dick.

Still, the sight before him had him surprisingly interested, even though he knew that it shouldn't have.

The two rounds of beer pong he had lost minutes ago weren't really helping.

_Dammit teen parties._

Clarke was more than taboo, he had to keep that in mind or Octavia would castrate him.

.

She was already sick of drunken guys trying to grab her ass and random idiots calling her "baby". All Clarke wanted to do was either getting drunk out of her mind or going home without anyone noticing. What was admittedly impossible due to Finn who had been staring holes into her ever since she walked into that house.

It wasn't how she had planned it though.

She didn't feel any better with him begging for her attention.

Actually she was feeling worse. Her ex was acting beyond pitiful and she wasn't even having fun.

To add to the situation Octavia was all over some guy from the lacrosse team. Not Clarke's type if you'd ask her but whatever, O and her taste in men was pretty different. And looking around she noticed that she definitely wasn't the only person not too amused about the brunettes behavior.

Her brother Bellamy was staring daggers into the guy making out with Octavia and even though Clarke immediately felt sorry for Atom, she was a tiny bit curious as to what the older Blake would do to him.

Judging from experience, this wasn't going to be fun.

The man with the dark curls was known to be rather impulsive and when it came to his sister probably (_definitely_) a bit overprotective (_a lot_).

"_Clarkey_" She suddenly heard Octavia's pleading voice right next to her ear.

The girl was leaning on her shoulder, obviously drunk.

"What do you want, O?" She asked, pretending to be annoyed cause she knew exactly that her brunette friend was going to ask for a favor.

"Let's say I overheard Finn talking to Jasper about you. Would you want to know what he said?" Octavia asked in a silly voice with shooting her an equally silly glance.

"_Octavia-" _It was a warning. Clarke knew that whatever her best friend wanted from her, it wouldn't be something she'd agree to with a good feeling.

"Please Clarke! My brother is being a total cock block and I really need to get some tonight. _Pleeease_!"

"No." Her words were clear. Clarke wasn't going to give into her. At least she was trying to appear steady.

"He's not as bad as you think." Octavia started but soon got the hint that she had to do a lot more convincing in order to make her little plan happen. "He_ can be_ fun ...Sometimes! I could get you a bottle of vodka, you down it and go distract my brother?"

_Argh_. She was doing that thing with her eyes again.

Puppy eyes and pout.

Sometimes Clarke wondered why they were friends in the first place.

Octavia would be the death of her.

"Better get me that alcohol _fast_."

.

His eagle eyes weren't leaving the small form of Octavia for one second.

Bellamy was furious.

Not that he hadn't already heard the stories about his little sister – how shall we put it? - being a rather _social _person, but she usually knew better than making out with anyone _in front of him_.

She _knew _that he'd go all big brother on the lucky guy who got to touch her ass at this party. Well, he was definitely not going to be lucky for long.

After all he practically _raised _her after their mother died. His father had never been around, they didn't really know him at all. So all they had was each other.

And he wouldn't let this prick take his little sister away from him. Not even for the night.

_Definitely not for the night._

She deserved a fucking prince, a king, a good man who'd marry her one day and treat her like she was the most precious thing on earth. Not some lacrosse yerk. _Lacrosse of all things._

Bellamy was probably burning with anger for everyone to see.

He didn't even care.

Just as he was about to put down his drink and drag Octavia home he felt a hand on his arm.

It took him mere seconds to realize that this wasn't some chick who wanted him to do her, it was Clarke, the girl he hadn't planned on talking to this evening.

"Spacewalker let you off the leash for tonight?" He said with a small smirk, trying not to lose sight of his sister.

He was barely facing her.

Of course he wasn't. She could've chosen a _bikini_ that would cover more skin.

"Over there, watching." Clarke said in a neutral voice as she took a sip of her drink.

Drink, yeah.

It smelled like pure vodka.

The Clarke Griffin he knew could barely down more than a beer, she was not drinking vodka like soda. Or was she?

Without any comment he took the red cup from her and brought it to his lips.

Definitely pure vodka.

But as he kept watching Octavia losing more and more parts of clothing, and _dignity_, high-proof alcohol seemed like a pretty descend idea to him.

"Hey!" The blonde punched him lightly as he emptied her drink and for the first time Bellamy took his eyes off his sister and focused on Clarke.

He was obviously enjoying this, as she should've expected. _(But that had been her plan, right?_)

"Your mother would be _devastated_ if she got word of her little princess drinking vodka." Bellamy started taunting her. She made it way to easy for him to get under her skin.

"Shut up, Blake." She hit him again and then he could swear that warrior barbie was hesitating for a moment.

But she spoke up anyway. That girl was suddenly pretty daring.

"You know that you owe me a drink now, Blake."

They have been bickering and been at each others throats for as long as they could remember but the forward glances and cheeky tone was new.

It was almost... _flirty._ Well, it _could've _sounded like that if he hadn't known any better.

/

"I guess today's your lucky day, princess." There was this spark again, in those chocolate brown eyes. Apparently he really liked driving people nuts. And if that wasn't enough already he crowned his words with this signature smirk of his.

This _goddamn ridiculously attractive_ signature smirk.

The expression he was so sure would get every girl in bed.

He even said so himself.

Clarke had really tried to distract him with some light flirting, nothing too tacky, like she had done it with many guys before. But he was so frustrating with his arrogant attitude-

God if she hadn't promised Octavia (_why did she do that again?_) she'd decorate his, hands down handsome fucking face, with a black eye and leave.

Not that he had actually offended her or harassed her.

He was just so profoundly convinced of himself. All. The. Damn. Time.

"I started doubting that the minute I saw you" Clarke snapped and as soon as the words left her mouth she realized that she wasn't making sense and of course, he had noticed it.

She wasn't bad at this. You could actually say that she was pretty good a backfiring but with him it seemed impossible to win, what made her all the more annoyed.

Bellamy Blake had a special talent for watching your every move so closely that sooner or later he had to find your blind spot. At least that was how it felt with her.

She almost prayed to the gods that this idiotic smartassness was reserved for her cause she wouldn't be able to live with the fact that the girls he slept with disregarded that, let alone actually liked that on him.

"Feisty. I like it." Bellamy countered once again. His smirk growing annoyingly big with every word that was leaving his lips.

"Fuck off, Blake."

"Hm." Bellamy said his grin still on while crossing his arms in front of his chest. His biceps was ridiculous. No guy who spent so much time _not going _to the gym had arms like that. He was going to drive her nuts one day. But that was the alcohol. _It must__'ve__ be__en_. She had never actually felt attracted to Bellamy Blake (_or at least had succeeded in ignoring it well enough) _why now?

"Correct me but I do recall _you _emergingnext to _me. _Not vice versa." The dark haired man mocked her again, seeming awfully pleased with himself.

She couldn't even blame him right there. He was telling the truth and right now her plan wasn't working out too good.

Talking about a plan-

Faster than she could think of a smart response Bellamy's head snapped back to where his sister had been minutes before.

_Shit_.

Octavia wasn't there anymore and both of them knew that she hadn't gone to bed on her own. It probably wasn't the bed at all.

Clarke had to think fast. Faster than she possibly could with her mind clouded by all the alcohol.

She had to buy her best friend some time.

At least long enough for her to get home or _wherever _it was she wanted to do it with that guy.

She couldn't be stupid enough to do him in this very house cause as soon as Bellamy would find out he'd crush every single wall in here to get her away from Atom.

Before she could think her next move through she was raising herself on tiptoes and did something she'd definitely regret.


	2. The Bet

**Sorry guys, I promised smut so beware of the dirty talk as far as this chapter goes. It'll get a lot juicier! For everyone who might be thinking that I'm going to fast on them remember: there's alcohol involved! And there will be drama soon enough, pinky promise. **

**& Thank you so much for the amazing feedback! I'll try to updated soon**

Clarke didn't even spent one thought on all the people that were watching them right now.

Too busy was her mind with understanding how neither of them had pulled away yet.

She was still kissing the older brother of her best friend, still fighting over dominance with the tongue that had helped form all those sharp words that had made her blood boil, even partly hurt her at times.

On the other hand maybe there was no logic to this kiss.

Maybe she was just releasing some sort of tension she could only have gotten rid of by either kissing him or _killing _him. Since the last one was not really an opinion (_sadly_) she tried to talk some sense into all of this.

A point supporting that would be that it felt unthinkable for her to pull away. Like it was something of physical impossibility she had no control over.

She would never admit that it felt good. That the simple touch of his lips was sending shivers down her spine.

And before she could let those exhilarating feelings get the best of her she felt Bellamy pulling away and dragging her away from everyone else.

He had a frim grip on her elbow as he pulled her along with him into the much smaller corridor, that was just a few steps from their former position but shielded them from view.

To her surprise Bellamy did not look very pleased with the stunt she had just pulled on him.

"What do you think you're doing?" The dark haired man confronted her, not releasing her arm as his eyes burned with anger.

_Geez_, it was just a kiss.

"Wasn't that pretty obvious?'" Clarke kept on playing the tipsy innocent one. Trying to keep her little act as convincing as possible.

If he found out that she had been covering for his sister she really didn't wanna know what he'd do next._ Even though the whole thing had been rather obvious._

"OK." He started again, his jaw clenching as he seemed to collect all the patience he was holding inside. _What wasn't really much with _him. "Let me try it again. _Why_ did you do that?"

Well, maybe _not very pleased _had been an understatement, Bellamy was pretty close to furious while his sister seemed long forgotten.

Still, Clarke knew that Bellamy could see right through her so she at least had to come up with some smart excuse. After all this was Clarke Griffin he was talking to, she wouldn't lose this argument without a fight. No matter how irrelevant it was.

Especially when admitting that the kiss had been purely for distraction, her dignity would have to take a low punch.

Then again wasn't making out with him worse for her ego? Let alone her reputation?

But she was the daughter of Jake and Abigail Griffin and had always been top of her class. There was no one who could humiliate her for _anything_.

For all she cared she could have taken off without any kind of explanation but this was still Bellamy in front of her. He had a great record in winning most of their little fights, that was why this time she wouldn't grant him that kind of victory.

"Turned down by _Bellamy Blake_. Ouch!" The blonde said playfully as she took in their surroundings. _This just had to work._

Fortunately a good amount of people who could've witnessed their little … moment were drunk out of their minds and apparently everyone else was too intimidated by Bellamy's distinction to butt in.

"Don't give me that crap, Clarke." He told her, his miens still not betraying him.

Why was he so damn dramatic all of a sudden? Any other girl he would've already taken upstairs and thrown the whole of her clothing to the floor. But Clarke had simply kissed him and he was freaking out?

She didn't have to understand him, right?

However there was no other way now - she had to admit something that she really had no interest in revealing, not to him of all people.

It sounded like the only possible excuse that did not involve her confusing attraction to him or Octavia's wicked plan.

"Finn cheated on me." Clarke said honestly. Not bothering to give him the whole story cause she was pretty damn sure that he wouldn't care.

"And you picked _me_ for a rebound?" His words were still harsh but slowly his smirk kept creeping back on.

Of course he would be intrigued by making Finn Collins look like a fool.

She should have thought about that earlier.

"Not _exactly_." The blonde started but his knowingly raised eyebrows put her off for a second. How could _one_ person possibly hold so much arrogance? It was a sheer mystery to her. One she had no interest in solving. "I just wanted to make him jealous, with _anyone_ really. Don't flatter yourself."

As she purposefully looked away, as not to give him the idea that she was lying, she caught a glimpse of an expression in his eyes she couldn't quite place.

It was something between suffering from a bruised ego and anger.

/

Bellamy had no idea why this was affecting him so much.

He didn't even know the girl. Not _really._

Yet he was ready to slam his fist into douchfaces doucheface.

Clarke was Octavias best friend, therefore, due to the little percentage of family the girl had left, almost like a sister to her.

That must be the reason for his obvious displeasure. _Or was it?_

When she kissed him all he could think about was how he had comforted her this one time when she actually let down her walls in front of him.

Probably the only time they hadn't been at each other's throats.

The day her father didn't come home from work. _(He never did)_

For one tiny moment she had been nothing more than a sensible little girl who was afraid that nobody was going to protect her. So much like Octavia when their mother got sick.

That occasion hadn't really changed how he was acting in front of her. But it had affected his understanding that she was partly his responsibility.

He knew that even with something as innocent as a kiss he could hurt her, and no matter how good it had felt he hated himself for not pulling away immediately.

God, what was wrong with him? He definitely needed another drink.

He was Bellamy Blake – when a girl wanted to be banged by him he would not turn her down. This couldn't be his first.

And anyway this was a party, a stupid one to be exact, but still he was not going to bother himself with situations that weren't even his business. He was going to get drunk and have the kind of fun he surely hoped his sister was not having right now.

But maybe, just _maybe _taking on prude little _Clarkey_ would be a lot more interesting than his usual routine.

He just had to forget about that fucking blind spot of his and turn on his usual womanizer mode.

After all she _had _just tried to make Spacewalker jealous by kissing him, perhaps there could be even more in it for him.

Plus it wasn't as if he had never taken advantage of upset girls before.

He knew he shouldn't, he remembered why, but then again Clark Griffin doesn't offer things like that often and the girl was probably more fun when he could shut her up by making her world spin 'round.

It was too much of a challenge for him not to try it.

Despite his morals and memories.

"So did I do the deed at least?" Bellamy asked with his usual smirk on while leaning in a little.

He was going to bring her out of her shell. No question.

No straight girl could turn him down, not even her. He was pretty sure of that.

"I guess. Nothing extraordinary though." Clarke answered with a shrug.

_She had to be kidding him._

"I bet you'd give everything for another round."

The words belonged to his usual vocabulary. Bellamy just hadn't expected himself to try them on his sisters best friend.

Although he was kinda proud of himself for keeping his image up.

If this was a game, he was definitely going to win.

/

"Wow, I really hope you don't gamble. You'd be poor by now." Clarke said trying her best to sound unimpressed.

It had been a cheap thing to say, even for him.

But somehow it challenged her.

_Stupid alcohol._

"I'm not afraid of losing, seeing as I usually _don't._" He was stepping even closer now, trying to make a point.

The point being that he was absolutely fucking irresistible.

In that moment she mentally slapped herself. _What are you doing, Clarke? What the hell are you thinking? This is Bellamy Blake, you're supposed to hate him. Yes, he might be kinda handsome but __this is wrong on so many levels. G__et your shit together. _

Then again she had nothing to lose now.

And she was still determined to win.

"Is that so?" Clarke was satisfied with herself. In the progress of this evening she would _shatter_ his facade into hundred little pieces.

He thought he could easily charm any girl out of her panties? Well she'd have to proof him wrong.

No matter how hard it might get for her.

_And those freckles really weren't fair. Neither were those dark eyes._

"Wanna make it a dare?" Bellamy asked and in this moment she could sense more tension between the two of them than she had ever experienced before. With anyone.

His body was so dangerously close to hers, she wasn't even sure how she was still standing so still in front of him.

_Yeah right, because of her stubbornness._

There were so many things she should've said in that moment. Like '_go harass someone who'd actually give in to you_.' or '_dream on_.' but some absurd impulse made her say a far more stupid thing.

"You have your bet." Clarke promised him and judging from the grin on his features she would need to set some rules. "Under one condition."

"I'm listening, princess." Bellamy said while crossing his arms.

"If I win, meaning that _you _will be the one begging _me _by the end of the night-" she made this extra insufferable for him. The girl had an agenda. "You'll leave me alone. No more '_princess_' and no more jokes about that one time you walked in on me changing in Octavia's room-" before she could actually finish declaring her terms he was already interrupting her. J_erk._

"I thought that was pretty hot actually." The dark haired man admitted and she prayed that he didn't notice the small blush starting to form on her cheeks.

She had to show him that he had no control over her or her reactions and this ridiculous red spots had to be blamed solely on the alcohol.

Anyway Clarke knew better than to take one of his compliments serious. It was a faux pas she would not commit.

More alcohol would help her get through this.

It was for a rather good cause after all.

"Bellamy." She warned him.

Her game, her rules and for any of this to happen he had to _listen_.

"Alright"

"And-"

"What else? There's already a hell lot at stake" Her opponent fake-complained, his head slightly falling back.

He couldn't have thought that she was going to make it this easy for him.

"You don't get to shag any other girl until you convince me, no matter how desperate you get."

It was almost a charity case. A win-win situation for all women around.

Clarke would get to make Finn even more jealous while proving to herself that she was indeed chill enough for dirty little games and no other girl would be molested by Bellamy Blake anymore.

At least not for the next couple of weeks. Until she would finally release him from his misery. He was going to learn his lesson. _Win-win-__win __really._

"Clarke Griffin, by the end of the night you will _beg _for me to fuck you."

Even though his words shocked her at first she wasn't disgusted to all surprise. No, she was almost turned on by his dirty talk.

Still, she wouldn't give in.

Clarke suddenly felt light headed enough to challenge him.

.

Their games had improved with every time one of them got close to the other.

Bellamy had started to heat up things when he had been pretending to fetch a beer from behind her.

It definitely had not been about that stupid beer.

He had leaned over almost the entire coffee table she had been sitting on, just so his hands got to brush her thighs ever so delicately. His lips had lingered next to the shell of her ear just long enough for him to directly suggested that she might better give up.

Something close to '_you'll only ruin those pretty panties if you keep torturing yourself like this, princess._'

But at least she had seen the little dance she had dedicated to him earlier.

When Raven had asked her to rock the dance floor Clarke had only broken her staring contest with Bellamy to tease him even further. With circling hips and dirty glances.

There were enough cheap sluts around to copy from and from his looks she had done a better job than all of the others combined.

Before they had been positioned in different corners of the room, talking to people they barely knew while sporting the other naughty looks. Once in a while when there were groups of girls surrounding Bellamy he used the opportunity to show Clarke what she could have if she would just give in to him. Then there were those pervs that shamelessly flirted with Clarke, or more precisely her boobs while Bells was watching.

Both competitors slowly starting to lose their temper.

.

They went on like that for one and a half hours before Clarke decided to escape into the small kitchen area. The alcohol was making her mind do crazy things while checking out Bellamy and she really couldn't afford to lose this.

"So this is where you've been hiding, princess." She heard him saying in a husky voice as he slowly approached her.

Speak of the devil.

Clarke was leaning against the counter with another drink in hand. The room wasn't empty but most of the people focused on the huge living room as the center of the party so this was a place where the blonde could relax for a moment.

It wasn't like she was desperate to win this little game but she had to admit that she was going through new strategies in her head.

Forming wicked plans to make him lose his head, and preferably his boxers too.

She had no idea that he was already two steps ahead.

"Let's say my object of desire has disappointed me so far. I thought some alcohol could make all of this more bearable."

As soon as her lips revealed those cheeky words she was well aware that she had found a way to push his buttons. She was so going to win this thing.

Putting his drink aside Bellamy's took painfully slow steps towards the blonde in front of him.

While Clarke was still fumbling with her red cup she decided that it could help teasing him some more. As she brought it to her lips her eyes were fixed on his, the intensity in her gaze easily competing with his'.

She bit down on her bottom lip before taking a slow sip of her drink, making sure that Bellamy's eyes were following every single movement.

And they did.

So did his body.

He was now in direct reach, his jaw clenching as he continued watching her.

The intensity of this moment was shocking her.

There weren't even doing anything, yet you could cut the tension between them with a knife.

It was like even the slightest motion could set the other one on fire.

Of course their little staring contest wouldn't have been this arousing with the alcohol out of the picture but Clarke started to wonder what bolder moves would do to her nerves.

And suddenly she wasn't too pleased with their bet.

She had always been used to having everything under control and now there was someone totally messing with her order.

They were drunk for god's sake. Drunk and attractive with the perfect opportunity of a totally meaningless one night stand (_was she already beginning to think like him? This whole thing __would be__ rather __alarming under different circumstances_) and yet they were not even touching each other.

But there was still a game to win. A victory that would save countless women from getting their heart broken by Mr. Bellamy Blake and for this sole reason it was worth it.

Even if she had to get even more wasted to forget having ever deliberately _flirted_ with one of the most frustrating people she knew.

The fact that she wasn't already clawing his eyes out was again, thanks to the alcohol. (_Right?)_

"_Object of desire_, huh?" There was this pleased smirk again. _Dammit!, _even though all of this was just a game she immediately regretted ever calling him that.

When he was close enough that she could feel his warm breath on her skin she felt goosebumps on every possible part of her body.

Bellamy was standing right in front of her now, his hand trapping her between him and the kitchen counter when he spoke up again. "I'm going to make you _beg_, princess." He said, his voice not losing any of his confident and deep sound.

"In your dreams."

Clarke was getting more confident now, even though her words were still barely above a whisper.

As she slowly brought up one of her delicate hands to rest on his toned torso the blonde had to swallow for a second.

She had never seen what's underneath this piece of cotton but right now she wished that she had. Because she was no longer sure that she could resist his offer at the feeling of those incredible muscles beneath her fingertips.

"In_ my dreams_ you're doing things I could not voice right now, in case one of those horny teenagers is listening." He told her, his head lowered down to hers so their lips are only millimeters away.

Fuck this bet.

Clarke was dying to brush her lips upon his just _once _again. Just to get rid of those ridiculous thoughts he was putting inside her head. Because, with all due respect their kiss from almost two hours ago would never be enough to keep her thoughts from wandering further.

Like he was reading her mind Bellamy was closing the distance between them again.

One of his hands came down to rest on her hip while the other one was still steadying his stand.

She could feel those soft lips of his on hers ever so lightly that she wanted more.

He wasn't standing close enough to her and his lips definitely weren't rough enough. They weren't even kissing her properly, not even enough to call it a peck.

"_You stupid prick._"

The words escaped her faster than her mind could make sense of them. Clarke had been willing to fall behind in their little game and yet he wasn't giving her what she desired.

This wasn't Bellamy trying to be slow and romantic, this was Bellamy teasing the hell out of her.

To think that she almost gave in.

_Fucking idiot_.

Instead of celebrating his (_small_) victory by leaving her there he presented his signature smirk once again-

"Princess, I'm afraid we're not alone." He told her neutrally before he did another thing she couldn't have expected.

Okay maybe she could have. This was _Bellamy Blake _after all. He wasn't that unpredictable.

Before the group of teens could fully take in the scene before them, Bellamy gripped Clarke by the waist and had her turned around so she was almost shielding his body.

His purpose was not to hide though, it was definitely far more evil.

"This is a very coupleish thing to do, Blake." The blond girl in front of him commented drily but she knew that he could predict her amusement.

Bellamy's head was almost resting on her shoulder, close enough to whisper into her ear once again.

"Next thing won't be very – what word did you just invent – _coupleish."_ He warned her, by now the lust wasn't just in his eyes, it was even audible through his voice.

When she felt his hands on her hips it was like every single nerve in her brain that was responsible for rational behavior was signing off.

His fingers were so cold against the thin fabric of her skirt that she couldn't even confidently claim that she was still wearing it.

It was his chill skin against her burning flesh.

Burning for the dark haired man who was so dangerously close behind her.

_Shit,_ Clarke would never have dreamt of doing something like this.

Especially not with Bellamy Blake of all people.

This whole sneaking around, whispering dirty nothings into each others ears and driving each other nuts to the point where there was only one thing that could release all this tension from them.

No matter how much she wanted to stay strong, right now Clarke knew that if he wouldn't fuck her tonight she wouldn't be able to stand his proximity ever again.

Not without tearing his shirt in two and jumping him right at the spot she'd see him again.

_Damn it_, that could be their kitchen, college, any public place really.

But when usually this thought would've embarrassed her, it sounded pretty exciting at the moment. _Especially_ with Bellamy pressed against her backside with all those people who could catch them.

But they didn't, not yet at least.

Not before he pulled her closer to him with little restraint.

The man, who was practically her opponent in this bet was now trapped between the kitchen counter and her petite figure, the both of them almost melted together.

Talking about melting.

Clarke was still surprised by his bold movements when she suddenly felt the fabric leaving her thighs, a great part of her butt too.

It was now replaced by those big cold hands.

Hands that were going on their very own adventures right now. First stop: the last piece of clothing that she actually felt was comfortably covering something.

Well, as of now, it wasn't hiding her most sensible parts from him anymore.

To his eye maybe but not to those ridiculously experienced fingers.

"Finally I get to touch you." he whispered into her ear.

_God_, Clarke would probably never find a word to describe what he was doing to her at that moment, in front of all those people who seemed to be drunk enough not to notice.

It was like she didn't even have control over her own body anymore, _he _was the one in charge.

She was just leaning back against him, like she was a straw of grass the wind was blowing in a certain direction. Like a magnet so attracted to his opposite pole that the other piece of iron didn't even have to move – it was just attracting her, _he _was attracting her,pulling her against his form like she knew she only had seconds until she'd completely mold into him.

And _fuck_ she wished that she could.

There was nothing on this goddamn planet she wanted more than feeling him inside her right now.

Letting him take her right there, as hard and rough as he could go.

Once again Clarke was surprised by her own dirty thoughts but by now she was certain that it wasn't her fault, Bellamy was controlling her every nerve and no matter how much she hated to admit it, it was the most divine fucking thing in this world.

"Oh god, Bellamy." she moaned, still leaning against his body, growing more and more aware of his hard and warm boner between her legs.

There were no words for how desperate she wanted to take those jeans off of him, rip them into pieces.

"_Say it_." She felt his hot breath against her ear and if it wouldn't have been for that stupid bet she wouldn't only have _said it, _she would have screamed this house into ruins.

But then again it was just Bellamy _fucking _Blake reminding her that he was about to win. That he and his insane cold fingers and turned on body were just teasing her to push his ego.

"From the feeling of it you want me to say it even more urgent than you wanna admit." Clarke whispered in a calculatedly low voice.

He was so going to pay for this.

Her words weren't even responsible for the groan he tried to muffle so badly. But even with his face buried in her golden locks Clarke could hear it clearly.

It were her devilish hips that had decided to join the game by slowly rolling against him.

If this was even the tiniest bit worse for him than it was for her she had archived her goal - cause if she was completely honest there – she had never been this turned on by something comparatively innocent.

"_Clarke_-"

She could tell that her plan was working, Bellamy was dying behind her and im that moment the grin that was dancing on her features could have resembled his patented one.

"Oh see, you _do _know my name. Awesome" She said before – with one swift movement – freeing herself from his grip.

The blonde didn't care that people were watching.

She was celebrating a damn victory over here and she was going to enjoy each and every moment of it.

"You just-" this time Clarke was the one closing the distance between them "need to-" and the one to tease "say it."

With those words her lips came to a stop right above his' like he had done it to her earlier.

The only difference being that she actually left him standing against the kitchen counter, speechless at last.

Slowly but definitely Clarke grew to enjoy their little game.


	3. Does this count as cheating?

What the hell was she doing? She hated Bellamy. The simple thought of him unleashed a frustration inside of her she had purely reserved for him. All this man could do was sport his smug smile and bang whoever he felt like banging. Why on earth would she want to be the person he _felt like banging _today? How low could she possibly get?

All thought of that was immediately forgotten as he set foot in the small spare-bedroom she had discovered while searching for Octavia. Well, to be completely honest, she had just wanted to avoid Bellamy for a little bit, not necessarily needing to lose to his bastard.

Yet here she was, standing in nothing but her simple lace underwear with Bellamy fucking Blake taking in every inch of revealed skin.

Clarke couldn't even remember how it got so far.

The last thing she remembered was them playing those stupid games, those sexual pranks on each other. Going on and on with the teasing before she decided that she didn't wanna do this anymore.

If winning this meant having to suffer from immense physical unrest she had no intention in beating him. _Okay_, maybe she had but the alcohol was getting the best of her again and at this point she had to either give in or go home and do it herself.

While she wasn't exactly antipathetic towards the latter it had been so much easier just to give him a suggestive look and lead him to where they were standing now.

What did Octavia always say? Once won't do any harm? Clarke dearly hoped so.

Maybe she would even be able to get rid of those images at some point in her life, preferably the next morning or right away.

She had already half expected him to say something like "Glad to see you finally giving up." or "Nobody can resist Bellamy Blake." so she was utterly surprised when she didn't hear anything like that.

He almost seemed tame.

"I hope this is not some wicked way to trick me, cause hell, you'd have me." Bellamy told her honestly, but he made no move towards her. The little girl he couldn't hurt had escaped his thoughts, leaving him with pure lust for the woman in front of him.

It was pure sensation to observe the muscles in his body twitching as she took a step closer to him. His mouth had apparently lost all ability to close again, while he just stared at her wide-eyed.

The feeling of being the one person who could get him to act this weird was overwhelming. Even though her every nerve rebelled against it, Clarke liked it, how could she not? Womanizer Bellamy Blake was speechless and in no control over his own body's reactions. She was dying to find out how far this could go.

"You act like you've never seen a girl in her undies." The blonde teased him as she finally reached out to caress his chest. There would be pay-back, that was for sure but right now Clarke couldn't care less. She was winning, despite everything. "Though I know this isn't true." Her words were hot against the skin by his ear, driving him insane. She could tell from the feeling of his slowly hardening member against her lower abdomen.

"Don't think you're going to win this, Clarke." Bellamy said through clenched teethes as he tried to focus on anything but her cold hand that was taking its time with wandering down his torso. This girl would kill him, there was no denying that. But he had to win, whatever the cost may be.

She noticed the seriousness of his suffering when 'princess' was replaced by her real name, a thing he'd mostly do when he wasn't in the mood to joke with her. Clarke couldn't help the grin spreading on her lips upon that discovery. Princess being his version of mocking her for her "perfect" family background and his false accusation of her "always acting overly prim". He was dead wrong of course and right now she could tell he wouldn't risk the lie.

"You're so stubborn, Bells. Why are you always so stubborn?" She was drunk, that helped the dirty talk, but the mocking came naturally. Still she knew that she could go further with the teasing and as she saw that painful expression on his face she was determined to do so.

When Clarke reached his waistband she brought her other hand for support and opened the metal button. His jeans were unzipped in a quick move. Bellamy Blake had to _suffer_ before she'd ever give in.

It was hell for him, feeling her hands so close to his cock but not touching him. Especially as he felt her hands sliding underneath the back of his pants instead of releasing him.

Her untypical bold moves were already driving him nuts.

"Well, I usually_ get_ what I want." Bellamy responded to her previous question. He would stand by his attitude as long as possible. What wasn't too much longer.

"Then tell me what you want" Her lips were still near his earlobe when she spoke, but he sensed what she had in mind for her tongue.

Bellamy definitely knew what he wanted right there. The mocking smirk on her lips showed him that it was simply another one of her tricks. She wouldn't actually let him get what he desired... until he gave up.

And that was not going to happen.

She was going for the wicked way? _Two can play at this game, Princess._

He flashed her one last signature smirk before he started his own attack.

"I want to kiss every inch of you." He told her sensually before pressing a kiss to her jaw. "I want to fuck you until you can't breathe properly." Bellamy went on, his mouth now on her neck, sucking and biting. His hands had a firm grip on her hips to keep her from moving against him.

Clarke wanted to lecture him about leaving marks but _to hell with that! _She'd just have to wear a scarf for the next few weeks. That didn't matter right now, still she made a mental note to remind him of boundaries and certain rules while they were at it, not that this would ever happen again. (_definitely not_)

"And I know your panties are already soaked so just grant me that one wish, Princess" Bellamy stated the obvious with the first part. His tone wasn't just a hot whisper anymore – she could swear that if anyone was like 20 feet away they could hear him, all husky and _insanely attractive _as he made a line of kisses down her chest.

She really should've stopped him right there, but_ it felt so good_. No words of surrender though, Clarke would only force herself to give in if it was really necessary. Right now all of this was part of the game. (_One way to convince yourself, Griffin._)

"So I guess this means I'm winning." The dark haired man tried to determine as he slowly got on his knees, lust-filled brown eyes grinning up at her.

He had noticed that Clarke was losing it. She had her eyes closed and head back, simply enjoying his game. But that was not how he was playing.

At this moment he knew he had her but she had to say it. After all this wasn't just some foolish college girl in front of him this was Clarke Griffin. She always had to be right, always win their arguments and set him up for frustration. But not tonight. If she wanted him to show her what he's famous for she had to surrender completely.

"No!" The usually oh so proper med student told him. Despite being totally consumed by his touch she was not going to lose, not like this, not this easily.

But all she earned in return was another one of his dump smirks and a look that screamed '_challenge accepted_'. No, no, no. This couldn't be happening. She grew to hate him even more, if that was possible.

Only there was no concentrating on this hatred right now, not when he was freeing her of this annoying bra. Just why do it so painfully slow?

And why could his hands not stay on her breasts for just a little bit longer?

He was going to pay for that.

But definitely not now when his touches finally lowered some more. Still, she couldn't let him think that this was going to lead anywhere. In the future and all. This was just sex.

"I suppose we could make an exception." She stated referring to their rules. Whoever gives in loses but right here there was no black and white, they were aching for each other in an equal way.

"Princess, this changes the whole game."

He was right, of course. This was about seduction, about power. Sex would take this to a whole new level, a dangerous one.

But even Bellamy couldn't deny that he needed this. There was no backing out.

"Okay I guess we have to set new rules then." The blonde offered, trying her best to sound strong. What wasn't quite that easy with his hands caressing the smooth curve of her ass.

"Now?" He asked cheapish as he nibbled on the waistband of her panties.

In that moment, looking up her naked body, he'd give her about everything. _Clever trick, Princess._

"No cuddling, no breakfast, no personal talk." She continued in a bold tone. As much as she wanted to do this later, she knew it would be a great mistake.

"Definitely not." He agreed seriously before turning back to the sweet flesh of her center. He pressed a kiss to her hip before allowing one of his fingers to rub against that spot, his pace delicately but he already managed to send shivers up her spine.

"No kissing on the mouth, no- _shit would you stop that right now_?" Clarke demanded but it was her brain speaking, her body seemed to rebel against those words immediately.

"You serious about that?"

He could tell that she wanted to object so it almost made him proud when a low moan kept her from talking. He had noticed that it had become harder for her legs to keep her body up so Bellamy simply smirked and hoisted her up on the bed, in a position were he could start torturing her. Providing an obvious distraction.

"Okay don't stop, _don't you dare_ stopping!" Clarke warned as she leaned back into the soft mattress. Setting some rules would require more discipline than she was able to come up with. It had to be done though.

The wet lips against her thighs slowly found their way to the sensible spot between her legs and by now her panties were nothing but annoying piece of clothing that she was aching to lose.

Bellamy seemed to notice her despair and used this opportunity to tease her even more. But first he was getting rid of those panties.

"We have to be on the same page here. This is- _Bellamy!_" She gasped when he pulled the piece of clothing away in one swift move, revealing her fully to him. And what he had started doing with his tongue, she'd have to shoot him if he ever got the idea of stopping." – just about sex."

"We have so much potential, princess." Bellamy chuckled as he pulled her legs closer to him. The grip on her hips was firm.

He wasn't talking about anything romantic, of course not. Just sex, no strings attached. But this couldn't be a one night stand. He knew himself. After this night he wouldn't be able to get her out of his mind, even though he clearly couldn't stand her as a person, but well, the picture of her in lace was here to stay.

"Why don't make a deal?" Bellamy proposed, letting go of her thighs just for a moment. They had to do this right to avoid drama altogether.

"A _deal_?" Clarke asked with raised eyebrows. This couldn't be good. But the absence of his lips on her flesh was already causing her brain some trouble so she decided to listen.

"We get to do this whenever one of us is in the mood. Just life out some fantasies." He started and just as she was about to interrupt him he shot her a half-serious look and continued. "Sex is fun, you don't seem to know that."

Clarke bit her tongue to hold back any offending comments. He was kneeling between her legs so she was not in any position to insult him, not if she wanted to stay sane. She wanted him to get back to work, too. As soon as possible.

Bellamy was rather surprised when the blonde in front of him didn't protest but he took his chance. "So we could have some fun without all the other bullshit that usually comes with it. And if we start killing each other or just get bored we simply stop. No one will ever know we've been doing it."

She had to admit that his offer was tempting. But a) You don't buy a pig in a poke b) he was still making her sick and c) she _really_ needed him to get between her legs again.

"I'll think about it." Clarke told him honestly. "Now _please-__"_

"Your wish is my command, princess."

He placed his wet lips on her folds once more, not making a move to go any further, just sucking and teasing. When a desperate moan escaped Clarke's lips he pushed himself up on one arm and brought his face to hers again. His other hand replaced his lips by making slow circles between her legs.

By now her nails were slightly digging into his shoulders.

"Impatient much?" He asked with a smirk but obviously this was no time for jokes. He got the point when she slammed her knee into his side.

"If you don't do me right now this whole dea-" Her words were soon swallowed by the hot sensation that the movements of his fingers send to he core, making her dizzy. He had sped up his little massage and earned another light moan in response. Only this time she was _begging._

"Screw you, Blake. Just-" That was the moment his thumb found her most sensitive spot- and _shit, he was good_-. Two of his long fingers dipped into her before starting to _thrust, _sparking a fire deep inside of her.

Bellamy brought his face back to hers so he could watch her face closely. It was his price for every little move - when her teeth sunk into her bottom lip or a faint frown ghosted over her face. He knew that he was doing this to her and he want going to miss even the smallest of reaction, he _earned_ them.

He felt her rocking against his hands what led him to torture her even more. His fingers were curled now, to reach the sweet spot inside of her that made her squirm beneath him. He sped up now, adding another finger to the mix. There was nothing in his world right now he wanted more than feeling her come.

Clarke shut her eyes and clenched her jaw in a hopeless attempt to regain any kind of power over her own body again. She was a slave to his touch and she despised it.

On the other hand she had never been as turned on as right there.

"Spread your legs wide for me, princess." Bellamy whispered in her ear. But his tone didn't leave any room for rebellion- it was a demand. Hie hands guiding her legs apart.

That's when her pride resurfaced.

"No." She merely told him, pulling him down to her with the help of the two hands in the collar of his blue shirt.

She was not going to come undone for him to watch. He'd have to lose himself first.

But he was still ridiculously clothed.

When Clarke earned a questioning look she let him in on her plan. "Shirt." The blonde told him with raised eyebrows and a shake of her head.

His touches had been so incredible they made her forget about what else she could have. And she wasn't only talking about his abs.

Luckily Bellamy wasn't quite as stubborn ( _in the moment at least_) as she was so his shirt landed on the floor earlier than expected. Those dark eyes weren't leaving hers for a second.

In return she sat down just a little below his lap to straddling him, after succeeding in flipping them over.

Just when Bellamy's breathing returned to normal small hands found their way into his boxers. There would be enough time to play with the rest of his fine body, right now she wanted to _ride him. _

"You're already _rock hard_, Bellamy." Clarke smirked upon that revelation, biting her lip again. _As if he wasn't already fucking aware of that_. She had intended it to be a tease, but with her fingers on his shaft, she wasn't sure who she was teasing anymore.

"Pants." He ordered him once more and judging from his face he was eager to grant that wish.

Bellamy stripped out of his jeans and left Clarke I'm charge of his boxers. The anticipation in both of their faces was undeniable.

Clarke slowly slid the soft material down his hips and over his thighs, leaning in as she did. But all Bellamy got was one wicked glance.

Her hands returned to massaging his member, stroking him up and down until it became unbearable to watch him suffer. As much as she wanted to tease him Clarke wanted to join in on the pleasure.

Bellamy seemed to get that hint and returned his hands to her hips, lifting her up before she let herself sink down on him.

The sensation immediately filled their body's, clouding both of their minds with haziness.

the room was spinning now, but not from the alcohol in her system.

She took her time adjusting to him before Clarke started rolling her hips into his. Her pace started out slow and gentle but she soon grew greedier herself. This was better than she would've imagined, _way _better. She almost felt intoxicated by their sync movements.

Bellamy met her hips with his, forcing her to speed up, to ride him harder. His thrusts deep as he watched her on top of him. It was their perfect rhythm that made her full breasts grind against her chest and _god_ there was nothing on this earth that could force this images out of his head ever again. He cupped the delicate skin with his big hands before squeezing, desperate to make her come before he would. But groping her curves wasn't exactly helping his situation, if anything it brought him closer to his own orgasm.

So he decided to cheat some more.

One of his hands reached between the two of them to play with her clit again. Sending thrills up her spine by rubbing the sensitive spot without any restraint. Clenching his teen when a soft moan escaped the blonde woman's lips. She was soaking wet and rolling her hips against his lap with a lot more force now.

This was nothing compared to the times she had done it with Finn. This was rough and needy, a lot more intense. In bed, they were equals and it was solely about pleasure, it was pure in some way because they were honest with each other. They had agreed to just having sex, there was no judging or holding back. She was simply _fucking_ him.

His free hand found his way to her blond locks now, desperate to pull her closer and closer to him. Bellamy watched Clarke whimpering. Her lips stayed parted as a frown spread across her forehead. Not the kind of frown you'd sport when you're worried or deeply in thought. The kind that expressed extreme pleasure and desperation.

His thumb continued making small circled around the bundle of nerves of her apex as he forced her not to turn her gaze away from him. She was the one in control but that didn't mean that he couldn't enjoy her trip to losing it completely. It was written all over her face.

Clarke wasn't happy with this, he had to lose it before she did. That was the whole point in riding him senseless. Beside it being fucking fantastic for her ego and her own pleasure. She got to decide on how hard they would go, how deep he could get. It was _exhilarating _really.

"Come for me, Clarke." The dark haired man told her in a smoky voice, his lips were caressing her hips before he decided to leave a bite mark there as well.

That was all it took for Clarke. And when her walls started clenching and unclenching around him, Bellamy automatically rolled his eyes back before he filled her completely.

His name tumbled from her lips in a soft scream before her mind went blank.

Her head fell back and eyes closed to the consuming feeling that was racing through every nerve of hers. She rode out the wave of pleasure that had taken away her senses with slow grinds, not welcoming all she could get.

Bellamy was panting below her, one of his hands fisted into the covers while the other one was holding an iron grip onto her hips. Both of them were shaking in the aftermath.

Clarke could have never imagined sex with Bellamy Blake being so ... insanely fantastic. She was addicted by first try and she had no idea how she'd get out of this.

* * *

Please like or review if you want me to contine.

How will things turn when the alcohol wears off? How will Octavia react and more importantly will they be able to set some decent rules and keep them?

Also **SPOILER ALERT**: Can you imagine Raven giving sex advice to a certain blonde? Cause hell, this is happening!


	4. Bad Habits

_**I'm so sorry I've been working non-stop lately :/ Also I wrote p**__**arts of this **_this in a hurry so please don't mind my weird grammar. 

_**Chapter Summary:** Clarke had lost her father and was left with a best friend and a mother she despised. Bellamy dangerously close to reliving his past, becoming the towns train wreck again. It stung even worse to release all the anger at the people you loved - so both of them needed some kind of trigger Something that would take the pain, even if it wasn't for more than a shear moment._

* * *

Bellamy wasn't even paying attention to his sisters babbling. Not that he was flat out ignoring her, he just wasn't in the mood to talk teenage drama and hair conditioner.

Yet he would never turn down Octavia's weekly visits, she was all the family he had left. And even though he'd never admit it, just watching her talking carefree and relaxed was lightening up his mood, his whole goddamn month to be honest.

He had picked a fight with Miller a few nights, and that's gotta meansomething. The quiet man was his usual bar mate, best friend and partner in crime. He'd do everything for him and he knows that he can count on Miller in return. Yet he was also brutally honest, _all the damn time_. Bellamy was used to that, of course, but reminding him that he had been used and put away wet by no other than _Clarke Griffin_ was something not even his mate was allowed to do.

She hadn't called after their, admittedly hot one night stand. No message, no text, no fucking note for that matter. Not that he had tried to contact her either but usually, after a night with _Bellamy Blake _he'd have to put his phone on airplane mode and pretend that he hadn't gotten any of the hundred messages the desperate women would leave for him.

With Clarke there were none, just drunken memories in his head.

So the problem wasn't that he wanted to see her again (_this was absolutely not the case_), it was his ego. The blonde had used him to make Spacewalker jealous and after their little game - he didn't even know had ended already- Bellamy had been damn sure she'd want to do this again some time. Or at least _talk to him_.

But nothing.

When they had regained their senses they had merely put their clothes back on and fleet the room. Without one word.

_He was a goddamn coward._

His sister's voice brought him back abruptly."What about you?" She asked while innocently sipping on her cup of coffee.

"What _about_ me?" Bellamy countered with a questioning look on his face. Not that he would be able to make any connection between what she told him last and this very question. He dearly hoped that she wouldn't notice.

Octavia just shot him a knowing glance and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She probably noticed that he hadn't been listening. _Damn her, _maybe he _should have _payed some attention.

"I mean when was the last time you actually saw a girl … _more that once_?" She asked, rolling her eyes at her brother. It wasn't judgmental, after all she knew his reasons (not that she could understand them). Still, Bellamy could tell that she wasn't particularly happy about it.

The older sibling just snorted in annoyance. His love life was nothing he would discuss with his baby sister. Usually she didn't even bother commenting on it so he was rather surprised that Octavia was suddenly up his ass about it.

"Bellamy-" She started softly. There was no hint of the usual irony or lightness in her voice. He could tell that she was about to bring up something that was honestly bothering her. "I'm just worried about you. I know how you can get when you fuck something up or you're feeling like hell." The brunette told him with a pleading look before taking another breath "I know _what_ you do_._."

Where the hell was this coming from? He had barely told her about the dispute with Miller and it's not like he would let it bother him much anyway.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Bellamy spit back at her. He was not going to talk about this right here. Yes, he could get impulsive at times, most of times really, but that was his own goddamn business.

"I'll be gone for a few weeks and who else do you have to turn to? _Miller_? _Raven_? _Murphy_?" Octavia pressed on.

Oh right, the internship. She had told him about that.

The younger sibling was studying event management and this internship was a serious step. It would help her stand out between all of the others but then again, Octavia always did.

"Can't see what's so wrong with them." Bellamy quickly returned to their argument after connecting the pieces in his head.

It's not like this was the first time O had complained about his friends. She could stand them, they were fun to be around but she frequently called them 'toxic'. (Not that her friends were any better. Okay maybe the nerds weren't but Jasper and Monty usually didn't count.)

"They'll take you to a bar and get you drunk out of your mind. I remember the last time I had to pick you up from the hospital pretty well, Bellamy."

"Can't you just go back to talking about butterflies and ridiculous clothing?"

"No Bellamy we have to talk about this." She was serious now. Even more than a few minutes ago. Sure, the Blakes had always watched out for each other but _he _was the big brother who should have everything under control not his little sister. And he had. He was doing _just fine_. He had this crappy job at the factory, a decent apartment and some friends who were definitely not _'toxic'_. At least they got him. They knew that he wasn't into that whole smalltown life (that's why he moved to Boston in the first place) and never wanted a white picket fence. He just wanted his freedom and his sister to be able to lead a different life than their mother, was that really so much to ask?

"Yeah, we don't. Just because you feel guilty doesn't mean I have to find myself a girlfriend" He could've just calmed her down or tell her some lie to make her move on to the next topic. But that wasn't who they are.

They would fight fiercely until one of them slammed the door and the next day they'd be just fine. It was in their blood to get over-invested in arguments, it was controlled by their temper. Yet somehow this felt different.

"What?" Octavia exclaimed loudly. A blind man could see that the brunette was slowly burning up now. She wouldn't let him get out of this one easily.

"You feel guilty because all I ever did was take care of you and work my ass off for your wealth."

Once he had said it, there was no taking it back. That was what made this fight different from the others, he knew he was_ hurting_ the only person he could never handle to lose.

"Excuse me?" The younger sibling had been trying to convince herself that he couldn't have said those words. She prayed that she had heard wrong.

"That is why I never had the chance to be specially _social _or make time for someone else. It's all about you."

"That is not true, Bellamy. You know it."

He could tell that she was on the verge of tears right now, angry drops of liquid that would manifest his statements on her pretty face. But Bellamy couldn't stop, he didn't know how.

Defending himself was all he ever learned to do and pushing away those close to him was a habit that was too deep in his veins – it invaded his thoughts until he couldn't think straight anymore.

"I only know that everything went downhill from the day you were born." He spat and deep down inside he was disgusted by his own words. He had never learned to keep those things that meant the most to him.

"You can't be serious right now." Octavia's voice was calmer now. Not because that's how she felt inside but because her lips couldn't put in words what her brain was taking in. Bellamy had never been such a brat, not to her.

"The day our mom was arrested because she stole for you I knew that they'd take her from us for good. You took her from me, Octavia."

"That is not true! You're just a miserable little shit who needs someone to blame your fuckery on but let me tell you something _B__ellamy_- it is all your fault! When you started selling shit with Murphy or blackmailing mayor Jaha's son it wasn't for me- it was because you fucking enjoyed being the towns train wreck, hell for all I know you still do. We both lost our mother but do you see me fucking up my life?"

"Screw you, Octavia. I'm not taking no lectures from a Child. " With those last words yelled at his sister Bellamy left the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Fine." She screamed equally furious as she saw the door closing. It hurt, it fucking stung but she knew that it would get him to change something. He needed a damn wake up call before the person he wanted to become one day would be gone for good.

* * *

When Clarke got home after another exhausting day of work all she wanted to do was drop dead on her queen sized bed. The internship at the hospital she had taken on was demanding all the energy she could give.

It even got as far for her to secretly wish for classes to start again, at least at college she had some room to breathe and time to relax.

As soon as she set foot in the broad living room she saw them- Welles and Mayor Jaha. Her former best friend and the man she was blaming for her fathers death. And her lying mother acting like they were still welcome in this house.

They were not.

For gods sake back then Clarke had sworn that she would never as much as talk to them again. This being the worst she could threaten them with she had felt powerless. The blonde had wanted to burn down this whole god damn town for taking her father away but what is a 17 year old girl to do?

Clarke had loved her father more than anything. He had been the most honest and selfless person she had ever known. He was born to protect the people. In the end he gave his life for them.

Jake Griffin was a journalist who had gotten to close to the truth, that was his tragic story. So much more than the whistle-blower, the "terrorist" they assaulted him for. He was a loving father and defender of truth. Just this one time that very believe in political freedom had cost him his life.

In public Clarke was still playing the nice and proper daughter, the prodigy med-student but inside she felt a rage she didn't know how to deal with, especially with the three people in front of her she would always find guilty. But today she wasn't the little girl anymore that would just stand still and look pretty. She had a voice, that was what her father had told her everyday. She had a voice and she would use it.

"What is this?" The blonde was well-aware that this came out a lot harsher than it should've sounded and even though regret started washing over her like a wave of horror she didn't take it back. She just stood there - strong stand and head held high - as long at her nerves would allow it. Clarke never really lost control or acted on impulse but she was done being the good girl, it all just good too much of a burden to bare.

Cause with an awful day behind her this was the rotten cherry on top.

"_Clarke_." Abigail warned her, a concerned glance on her face- at least that's what it seemed like but Clarke knew her mother better than this. She was ashamed of her for ruining their perfect facade.

'She had a point, yes, it had taken them years to build those walls around them, to appear as the terrific duo that survived losing the heart of their family. It was nothing but a well webbed net of lies.

"Mother." She acknowledged her. Signalizing that she was serious. Today was not the day she was ready to forgive Jaha for convicting her father. Maybe the day would never come. And his presence in their living room felt like they were betraying her father.

After staring for a moment Abbey regained her composure and kept on talking. "Please Clarke, come sit with us. We have to talk about something." As she started looking back and forth between Jaha and her mother she felt disgust crashing down on her. If this was what it looked like she was trough with her mother for good.

They couldn't be serious.

"You must have already noticed that Thelonious and I have been spending a lot of time together lately.." Abbey started as she stood from her place at the couch and observed her daughters reaction carefully.

"I'm outta here." Was all Clarke could bring herself to say, hands up in fake defeat, before turning back around and slamming the door shut behind her. The last couple weeks hadn't exactly been a blast but this was a major disaster!

* * *

Her decision had been made as soon as she had stepped out of the house. She needed to blow off some steam before the diagnostic radiology reading at 6 pm. Her attendance wasn't even required as it was an off-college thing but it might be a nice way to forget about what just happened at home, yet she knew something else that could help that even better.

Clarke had settled on just giving it a try. No warning call or text asking if he's home. She figured – if _Clarke Griffin _had to stoop as low as doing a bootycall, she would do it the surprising way. (Not even thinking about how humiliated she would be if he'd tell her off via text. _That definitely did not influence her decision __at all__._)

Now here she was. Tight jeans, white top and blouse. Knocking on the door that would lead to trouble. But really, what situation would better justify her actions than her current one? They say it's usually the good girl who do stupid stuff to regain control over their lives and without wanting to be one of those cliche women Clarke adopted this reasoning in her mind. Why else would she be standing in a Boston apartment complex waiting for Bellamy Blake to let her in?

When he finally opened the door, a questioning look on his face, Clarke shoved past him without one word. She didn't have much time for explanations or any courtesies so she just hooped on his kitchen counter and slammed her handbag down beside her.

"We have about 20 minutes." She suggested with a dirty smirk as she got rid of her blouse already.

When the blonde noticed that Bellamy still hadn't regained his ability to speak Clarke decided to explain some more. This whole thing was already stressing her out... If she hadn't been so drunk that night she wouldn't be longing for his touch the way she did now. _Stupid bastard. _

"You, me, sex on your kitchen counter. I have to be at that ridiculous reading in a bit and my day has been a total disaster." She told him honestly. Still, she was pretty low on patience given the recent events. Clarke just wanted him to distract her with a nice orgasm.

"Yeah and when the princess summons the infantry has to obey, I get it." Bellamy commented in a dry voice as he slowly closed the door behind him. "How do you even-"

"Raven."

"What?" The tall man asked in a confused tone as he continued to observe her undressing. Usually he would've already jumped at the chance but his ego was being a goddamn cockblock. So instead of taking those flats from her or, god forbid, helping her out of those tight jeans, he watched. But he couldn't deny that he grew restless at the sight. And he could swear that someone had sewed his pants tighter in certain areas.

"C'mon Bellamy. You told me I should think about it and that I have done." Clarke told him as a matter of fact while freeing her legs from the thick fabric. In her mind this had been a whole lot easier.

"Like 5 weeks ago."

"You're not honestly offended now?" Clarke detected with a grin but as soon as she did she noticed his sudden change of mood. Bellamy Blake went from mopy bastard to boy toy in a matter of seconds.

"Oh shut up, princess" He told her quietly before stepping in between her legs, parting them for better access. How he had missed this.

Bellamy had tried to regain the upper hand, he really had, but there she was on his freakin' kitchen counter in just her pastel panties and a way too tight top. He was _human_ after all. And _like hell he was_, his pulse was going relentless at the sight in front of him.

His hands had a firm grip on her upper tights when she started talking again.

"If you're not in the mood for this I-" Clarke began, slowly failing at keeping up her bad girl act. She was desperate for a distraction but maybe coming here had been a stupid idea. Perhaps she should've just taken a nap or something normal people would do to get their head free.

Yet somehow his attitude was turning her on. She could tell that he wanted her, those dark eyes roaming over her body betrayed him. But she needed to _hear _it. Like the game they had played that night. Clarke wanted him to ache for her.

"Are you kidding me?" Bellamy asked with a smirk, signalizing her that she had just the right timing. Maybe both of them could use some fun.

When his hands started tracing up towards her torso and along her perfectly shaped hips his eyes were filled with lust already. Seems like she wasn't the only one turned on by their little bickering. Why hadn't it felt like this before? They had been fighting for as long as she can remember and suddenly it was leaving her with damp panties?

Maybe because those images of his naked body pressed against hers were still so present in her head or maybe she had never really allowed herself to be turned on by wicked words and arrogant winks. Who knows, all that mattered was here and now.

"No foreplay." Clarke whispered as she lent in a little so her direct words would be accompanied by her hot breath against his ear. She had no idea why this was so easy with Bellamy but demanding what she wanted definitely felt _nice_.

"Oh_ I _promise." He told her bluntly before grabbing her ass in order to pull her closer to him, her hips crashing into his so abruptly that they earned him a soft moan from Clarke.

"I'm going to make you so sorry for letting me wait, princess." He warned as his hands wandered up her spine, massaging here and there.

Clarke deadpanned him for calling her that nickname _again_ but as soon as he dedicated himself to her front all mockery was forgotten. His fingers tugged on the hem of her shirt furiously while he left a trail of kisses down her neckline.

Bellamys lips felt amazing on her bare skin. Especially when he sucked on it, letting his teeth sink in the process. _Hold on-_

"I swear to god If you leave any hickeys-" the blonde started threatening him as he bit down a little harder, as if he wanted to mark her as his' in some sort of animalic way. His actions were sending chills down her spine but she was still complaining.

"What then?" Bellamy provoked her, his eyes not leaving hers for a second. Clarke growled but accepted her faith, after all she did feel the thrill.

Without a warning he pulled the top over her head, messing up her blonde waves as a side effect. She looked so ridiculously beautiful right there. He wouldn't tell her that, _of course_. He had promised to fuck her and so he would, without any restraint Bellamy also freed her of her bra in one swift move. Finally he could reach for those delicious breasts of hers that had felt incredible beneath his hands.

Shit, there was no way he could last long in this. She didn't even have to _do _something to drive him nuts, he grew harder and harder just looking at her.

Clarke on her part wasn't holding back either. She got rid of his shirt easily before turning her attention to his belt and jeans. Impatience did not cover it anymore, she _needed _him to fuck her, to feel him hot and hard inside of her, erasing all of her thoughts with little effort.

All of this didn't seem like her, she acted like a totally different person. She had for _weeks_. Anyone who said that one stupid night couldn't fuck shit up was wrong. Clarke hated herself for wanting this, for just showing up at his place and acting like some sort of skank. It was invain though, all of the things she kept telling herself to get him out of her head didn't help. She was longing for him in a purely physical way. But then again, that was what Bellamy did, right? Just sex, no strings attatched. Why couldn't she allow herself to have a little fun herself? Nobody had to know.

This was exactly how she had imagined it. They didn't talk. He had been rock hard for her from the moment she had started losing her clothes and Clarke's thoughts had taken her there even before she had set foot in his small place.

With one swift move he had her turned around and pinned between him and the cold piece of furniture. Her backsite was pressed against his crouch and to say that it was causing him literal pain was an understatement. But she had allowed it, every bit, and when he put his iron grip on her hips he earned a moan that set him on fire.

Before she could pick up Bellamy was thrusting into her, pushing her into the furniture with every move while her hands reached for the counter, in a hopeless attempt to steady herself.

While fucking her his hands massaged Clarkes full breasts from behind. He was losing all the control he had left, everything that had frustrated him over the last few weeks he put into this. What they were doing was _toxic. _It was destined to end very badly but right now all that mattered to him was how she felt pressed against him, moaning his name while he thrusted into her. It was a kind of satisfaction he had never felt before. Because this was Clarke, giving into him and begging him for more. _He was screwed_.

There was some sort of silent understanding between the two of them. Clarke could sense that he has had a bad day and hell, hers had probably been worse, but none of them would ask.

Rule number one: no personal talk. And she'd stick to that. This was helping. The sex with Bellamy was like medicine, therapy. It was rough and blunt but that was exactly what both of them needed right now. With every important person in her life telling lies to her face she needed someone who understood without asking. And weird enough Bellamy did.

The heat his Fingertips caused right under her skin and the cold feeling of the kitchen counter beneath her forming a heavenly contradiction. This was what she needed - A distraction. Something that consumed her in a way none of her worries could.

Clarke arched her head back to make the skin of her neck more accessible for him. She wanted this, purely physical (of course). Wanted his hands to grope every part of her, leaving bruises on her skin. She needed to feel something, anything. The mixture of pleasure and pain was just about perfect.

"Fuck, Clarke." Bellamy exclaimed right before he turned her around, putting her up on the table so he could give her another round. She hadn't called him after their little game but he would make damn sure that she would remember _this._

Bellamy was leaning dangerously close to her then, his hands on either side of her as he kept re-entering her. He wasn't able to think straight anymore, and _hell _neither was she. Clarke reached for those ridiculously soft curls at the back of his neck, pushing him further down on her in the process. This new position was giving her the rest. Everything inside of her felt like it was burning and ready to push her over the edge.

In addition to that his lips were way too close to her by now. Bellamy probably wasn't even aware of it but if he would just go a little deeper, lean down a little further they'd be kissing. Another rule they couldn't break of course but it was getting harder and harder not to. She was ready to come and tasting his lips would be the final straw.

He seemed to be reading her mind. "Uh-uh, no kissing." he told her and well, while she hated his commands in every other department, right then it drove her wild. Her orgasm was crashing down on her like waves of pleasure washing away every bit of sense inside of her.

Could you call something a mistake if it was obviously spectacular?

* * *

A sepcial thank you goes out to the people liking, following and especially reviewing this! You are the reason I keep writing! And I promise next update will be soon (I already have the outline written down!)


End file.
